Tython
"though still committed to defending the Republic, the Jedi relocated to their ancient homeworld Tython to rest, meditate and seek guidance from the Force" ''---Gnost Dural---'' Tython was a planet located within the Tython system in the Deep Core. It was this from which the Jedi originated, in the form of the first society of Force users in known history, sometime between 36,453 BBY and 25,793 BBY. This is also the starting world for the Jedi Knight and the Jedi Consular. Lore Keeper Rane Otori 13:34, May 23, 2010 (UTC) 'History' Pre Republic It was on this world that the brightest and best philosophers, priests, scientists and warriors came together to discuss their discoveries involving the enigmatic, mysterical Ashla. Dissidents who used the Bogan eventually rose around 25,793 BBY sparking the Force Wars of Tython. From the ashes of these wars arose the early Jedi whose Jedi Forge initiation ceremony led to the invention of Lightsabers after they faced threats from beyond Tython. Initially the Jedi believed their powers to was limited to Tython only, though this was later proven otherwise when a proactive group left Tython to liberate other worlds, becoming the Jedi Knigths around 25,783 BBY. Jedi from Tython founded a philosophy school on Ossus, defining the Light Side and the Dark Side of the Force (equivalent, respectively to the ancient Ashla and Bogan) and the Living Force and Unifying Force. Some legends claimed that Tython's Explorers traveled to Camaas to learn proper moral judgment. Old Republic Era In the aftermath of the Great Galactic War the Jedi Order relocated to Tython following the Sacking of Coruscant, in 3,653 BBY. There they attempted to rebuild their order, despite trouble with a local Twi'lek pilgrim colony and a mysterious influence emanating from the world itself. Around this time a group of marauders, known as the Flesh Raiders began attacking the population of Tython. The planets native inhabitants asked the Jedi for help in combating the raiders, but the order refused as it wanted to keep out of local affairs on Tython. By 1,990 BBY the hyperlane to Tython had become unstable and forgotten, though it remained recorded in the Jedi Archive. At some point after 1,289 BBY, Belia Darzu built a massive temple that she used as barracks for her army of technobeasts, she also left her holocron in this temple. In 1,230 BBY she was poisoned on Tython by the Mecrosa Order, at the behes of her fellow Sith Lords. But her technobeasts remained in the temple waiting for the new order from their master who never returned. By the year 990 BBY no one had traveled to Tython in some time because of its location in the Deep Core. However, rebel leader and Sith Hetton had located navigational charts to Tython, he gave them to Darth Zannah who gave them to her master Darth Bane. He traveled to Tython to access information on how to construct a Sith holocron from Darzu's holocron. After Zannah fled from the Jedi Archives on Coruscant, Jedi Masters Valenthyne Farfalla, Raskta Lsu, Worror Dowmat along with Jedi Knights Johun Othone and Sarro Xaj pursued her to Tython. When they arrived they fought Bane and Zannah, the to Sith Lords defeated them, killing them all. However, Bane was seriously injured. Zannah departed taking her master to Ambria in hopes of finding the healer Caleb. Fauna Tython is a largely unexplored world, bbut the explored parts shows beautiful mountains thrusting up from the treetops of Tythons lush forests. pictures featuring the Nexu tells us that it is going to be on of the creatures we can encounter on Tython. Other Inhabitants consists of Humans, Shi'dos (formerly), and the Terentatek and Twi'lek which is immigrated species.